


'Normal' Behavior

by ArtyArtemisFowlTheSecond



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Artemis being Artemis, Messing with teachers, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyArtemisFowlTheSecond/pseuds/ArtyArtemisFowlTheSecond
Summary: Artemis gets bored and decides to mess with his classmates and teachers by acting like a normal kid. Short little drabble.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	'Normal' Behavior

The teacher shifted nervously in their seat for the fifth time in 30 minutes. Artemis was keeping track while he calmly did the same task as everyone else in his class. While there was no need for him to take his time on the essay, there was a simple joy in making the teacher uncomfortable. He didn’t even point out the blatant grammatical error in the question. Artemis was quite certain that the teacher had done this on purpose to try and get a rise from the young genius, but he pretended that there was nothing wrong. Another student turned in their paper and then Artemis stood, walked up to the teacher, and calmly handed him his paper. The teacher gingerly took it from his hands and gave a wry smile to the boy, who just gave a very small one back.

It was closing in on his third day acting like a normal, mundane teenager, and it was becoming quite an amusing experiment: teachers were confused and suspicious, his classmates were constantly on the edge of their seat, and his mother had already received four phone calls and two emails about his behavior, and it was just the first week of the month. Artemis planned to keep up the charade for a few weeks at most, but if the current reaction was any indicator of how this was going to go, he was more than willing to stretch the experiment for as long as he could. A month at most.  
  
  


  
For the entire duration, about 20 school days total, Artemis arrived at class early, turn his work in on time, raised his hand, and never interrupted a single teacher or student. The tension within the school was almost tangible by the last day of the month. One teacher had a breakdown in class without him saying a word. He begged the boy to tell them what he had done within the school and to stop acting so strangely. Principle Guiney called his mother after a few weeks and received quite the backlash for doing so; Artemis was quite certain that his mother had blocked the school’s number by this point.

Artemis drummed his fingers on his desk back in his room. As much fun as it was to mess with the entire school by changing his behavior, it was becoming quiet, well, mundane. It was back to being himself for the time being and gathering data on the staff and student’s reactions. He hypothesized that their unease would only grow worse once he returned to school, which made going back almost bearable.   
  



End file.
